Turn Back on the Brokenhearted
by Jekyllrocks2359
Summary: Jackson is still hurting after Draculaura broke his heart.Can Frankie help him heal? What happens when Draculaura wants the "normie" back?
1. Chapter 1

My bff an I came up with this, we had started just about Jackson and Frankie having their first date but decided to add more. Please be gentle, the grammar is not perfect and it is our first time. *Disclaimer* We don't own the characters or lyrics to songs used.

* * *

Chapter one: The Geek gets the Girl

Jackson backed his jeep out of his sprawling driveway and waited patiently for a slow moving van to rumble past before pulling out onto the street. He drove through his upper-class neighborhood, passing Draculaura's house. He saw Clawd's beat-up car in her driveway and felt a sharp pang of jealousy in his stomach. He thought back on the memories of the past summer they had spent together. They were practically inseparable until she recently broke up with him…. for Clawd. They remained good friends, but he felt the pain of everybody knowing she dumped him to "trade up". He was heading over to his Cousin Heath's house to give him a ride to the maul he was grateful Heath had called, he needed to get out. Jackson had finally passed his driving test and his parents surprised him with a brand new, fully loaded jeep. He was a bit surprised at the flashy vehicle, it seemed to fit Holt's style more than his own but he made sure to show his gratitude to his parents as his father handed him the keys. He pulled into the driveway of Heath's house and honked the horn to signal he was outside, still trying to shake the thoughts of Draculaura from his mind. After a few minutes he honked again to hopefully hurry his cousin up. Heath finally emerged from the house and his jaw dropped at the sight of Jackson's new jeep.

"Oh sweet ride!" he exclaimed as he ran up to the vehicle. "What did you do man steal this?" Jackson let out a chuckle and motioned for Heath to get in. Heath walked around to the passenger side and climbed up taking his seat. He immediately began playing with the radio, being careful not to crank the volume loud enough to cause Jackson to transform. When he finally settled on a punk rock station he sat back and buckled his seat belt. "Let's roll" he called out with a smile.

Jackson backed out of Heath's driveway and as he pulled out on the street he could hear his iCoffin going off inside his messenger bag which rested on the backseat. "Damn it" he groaned as he unsuccessfully reached for the bag to dig his phone out. He turned to Heath "help me out…" Heath rolled his eyes as he reached back and dug through Jackson's bag until he pulled out the phone. By the time Heath got to it, he had missed the call. It began to ring once again and as Jackson heard the ringtone a smile spread across his handsome face.

"_Your eyes staring into my eyes,_

_Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize?_

_And the prize in my eyes is 10 times _

_The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight_

_Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul"…._

The phone continued to play as Heath struggled to figure out Jackson's password to accept the call. Jackson laughed at his cousins efforts and as he stopped at the traffic light he reached over and grabbed the phone. "H-Hello" he managed to stutter "Hi there" the sweet voice cooed in his ear. He blushed slightly "Hi Frankie, how's it going?" he asked trying to keep his cool despite the fact that his heart was racing with excitement at the sound of her voice. "Pretty good" Frankie cheerily replied "I was wondering if you had any plans for today." Did he hear correctly? Was she asking him this out of pity or did she really want to spend time with him? Did she need help with her homework? So many thoughts ran through his head but he managed to snap out of it and finally said "I've always got time for such a lovely ghoul." Heath gave him thumbs up "smooth dude" he whispered. Jackson gave him an annoyed look before replying "Jackson Jekyll at your service, what can I do for you?" Frankie giggled "I was hoping we could maybe hang out…..that is if you are up for it" she said sweetly. Jackson glanced over at Heath who was making kissy faces at him teasing his cousin for being on the phone with a girl. Ignoring him, Jackson said "it would be my pleasure, I'm playing taxi for Heath, driving him to the maul but after that I should be free."

"Hey Frankie" Heath called out loud enough for her to hear him, "How's it going hot stuff?" Jackson frowned and apologized to Frankie. She giggled and asked Jackson if he could pick her up after he was done with Heath. He agreed and hung up the phone. He could feel his face burning red as Heath began to question him on what he and Frankie talked about. "When did this happen dude?" Heath asked giving Jackson a playful punch on the arm. "I thought you were still heartbroken over Draculaura, when did you get involved with Frankie Fine Stein?" "She probably needs help with her homework or something" Jackson interrupted before Heath could continue. Heath shrugged his shoulders "You never know man" he reassured his cousin "you might get lucky." He then pulled his own iCoffin out of the pocket of his hooded sweater and began scrolling through his music library. He found a song to play to give Jackson a confidence boost, and slightly raised the volume. "Oh c'mon man" Jackson groaned as he listened to the song Heath had chosen. He continued to protest as Heath began to sing along and tap his hands on the dashboard like a drum solo as the chorus kicked in.

"_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right_

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes_

_All the freaks go on a winning streak_

_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls"_

They both chuckled. Jackson pulled into the massive parking lot and found an empty space. As he parked he turned to his cousin and with a weak smile he sighed "I hate to break it to you Heath, this isn't a perfect world."


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to sincerely thank those of you who took the time review this. In response to the review by Dolphin diver, I wanted to incorporate Holt similar to the Jekyll/Hyde relationship in the movie **The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen**, Where Jekyll would see Hyde in his reflection and Hyde would attempt to manipulate him. Also as for the songs in chapter one, the first one is from The _Regular Show_ called "**Baby Let's Just Party Tonight**" and the 2nd is "**Geeks Get the Girl**" by American Hi-Fi. Not sure how long the story will go, it doesn't follow the episodes exactly. Once again please excuse the grammar it isn't perfect. Thanks again.

Chapter 2:

"I want details dude!" Heath joked as they approached his house and talked about the "date" Jackson and Frankie had made. Jackson blushed "hey what are you doing?' he exclaimed as he saw Heath messing around with his i-coffin. "Chill out dude, I'm just changing my personal ringtone to the most awesome song ever, now whenever I call you, you will be reminded of my awesomeness." He tossed the phone back in Jackson's bag "there, no harm done". Jackson smiled, "tuck and roll Heath" he laughed as he hit the gas and pretended not to stop as they passed the driveway. "Not cool" Heath frowned as Jackson pulled over alongside the curb for him to get out. "I'll call you later" Jackson promised as he gave Heath a final wave goodbye.

Jackson drove in silence trying to calm his nerves before he got up the courage to call Frankie. He decided to head home to change his clothes and freshen up first. Heath had convinced him to take the top off his jeep so they could cruise for "babes"… bad idea, now he was drenched in sweat. He walked in the front door and all was quiet. He called out for his parents but he got no response. He walked up the spiral staircase to his bedroom and kicked off his grey converse sneakers. He pulled off his sweaty t-shirt and tossed it in the hamper as he looked through his closet trying to decide what to wear. Better keep it casual he thought to himself, for all I know I'm just going to be helping her with school work. He pulled out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a blue and grey plaid button up shirt. He applied some cologne and quickly dressed. As he was grabbing his keys and messenger bag his phone rang. "Hello mother," he replied politely. "Hello my darling," she answered sweetly She told him that she and his father had dinner reservations and tickets for the theatre so he'd be on his own tonight. He hated when they treated him like a child checking up on him_, I'm surprised she didn't find me a babysitter_ he thought bitterly. He told her that he had plans and would be okay. He promised to call and check in before he went to bed and they hung up. He looked himself over in his full length mirror and combed his fingers through his hair as he looked himself over he noticed his reflection had changed. Holt was staring back at him, a huge grin on his face. "Is that what you are planning to wear" he teased viciously making gagging sounds as if he was about to throw up. Jackson could feel the anger rising in his chest but before he could reply Holt continued "you need me normie, I've seen the way miss Frankie Fine looks at me, let me be the one to show up tonight, I'm the one she wants." Jackson could feel tears welling in his eyes as he tried to control his temper. "Don't take it personally dude, but you couldn't hang on to your ghoul Draculaura and now she's running around with a flea bitten mongrel." "Stop it!" Jackson whispered at his reflection as he pressed both hands over his ears to try and block out the taunting of his alter ego. "Please stop it!" Holt smirked at Jackson's reaction "chill out normie, I'm just saying that pretty little vampire wouldn't have walked away from the double H as easily as she did you, she'd still be by my side, maybe even in my bed….oh y-e-a-h-!" Jackson felt ill as he heard the crude remark his face went pale. "Don't ever speak that way about her again" he hissed under his breath. Holt chuckled "well normie, you better get going, you don't want to keep a ghoul like Frankie waiting….if you need me… you know where to find me" before Jackson could respond, Holt had vanished and he was looking at his own reflection. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

_Maybe he's right; she'd be disappointed if I showed up when it's really Holt she likes_ he thought to himself as he slid behind the wheel. His hands felt cold and clammy as he gripped the steering wheel, his mind filled with doubt _maybe I should just cancel…._He dug his i-coffin out of his back pocket and before he could dial Frankie's number he received a text. _Hope you didn't forget about me Jackson, I've been waiting for you to call all day. _He felt his heart skip a beat. His blue eyes lit up and a smile spread across his handsome face. _She wants to see me…_ he reassured himself as he replied to Frankie's text _sorry to have kept you waiting; I'm on my way to your house.._ he quickly typed the tossed his phone on the passenger seat and began to back down his driveway. Before he could pull out onto the street his phone went off. Another text from Frankie, her response was _Can't wait_. He smiled upon reading it and tossed the phone back on the passenger seat. As he drove past Draculaura's house he saw her outside sitting on the hood of Clawd's car watching him play casket ball in her driveway. Jackson groaned as the familiar pang of jealousy crept into his stomach. He hit the gas to speed past her house but as he glanced in the rearview mirror he saw Clawd approach her and pick her up in his arms she kissed him passionately. "She was our ghoul, I could have kept her" he heard Holt whisper… his reflection had once again changed to his alter ego. "Please, not now" Jackson pleaded, Holt chuckled "do you think she kisses Clawd the same way she kissed us?" "Those perfect heart shaped lips…." "Enough!" Jackson interrupted, "she made her choice, now it's kind of time to move on" he spat. "Well I still think you are kind of a dork" Holt teased "but I'll let you do your thing tonight, just don't screw it up" before Jackson could respond Holt had vanished once again. Jackson could feel his hands shaking as he struggled to clear his head, "I need some music" he said aloud as he fumbled through his I-coffin scrolling through his music library. He was having difficulty scrolling through the phone while driving so he hit play on the first playlist he pulled up. "Damn it" he chuckled as the first song began to play

"Your lipstick, his collar..

don't bother Angel  
I know exactly what goes on

When everything you'll get is  
everything that you've wanted, princess…"

it was the playlist he created right after Draculaura dumped him, his "brokenheartsville" music list as he called it. The song continued to play but instead of changing it he just smiled and sang along  
"Don't bother trying to explain Angel  
I know exactly what goes on when you're on and  
How about I'm outside of your window

Watchin him keep the details covered  
You're such a sucker  
for a sweet talker, yeah"

He continued to sing along and tap his hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

"Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
I know you well enough to know you never loved me"

He finally pulled onto Frankie's street and continued to sing as he drove up to her house

"I stay jealous  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
for this simple reason  
I just need to keep you in mind  
as something larger than life  
she'll destroy us all before she's through  
and find a way to blame somebody else"

He pulled into Frankie's driveway and cut the engine. He couldn't explain it, but somehow just hearing that song made him feel better, any memory of Draculaura had at least for the moment left his thoughts. He glanced at himself in the rearview mirror and used his fingers to comb his bangs out of his eyes. "Okay, I'm ready" he reassured himself as he climbed out of his jeep and slammed the door. He made walked up Frankie's driveway and made his way to the massive front door. _It's now or never….._ he thought to himself as he rang the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again my BFF and I would like to thank those of you who took the time to review, follow, and/or favorite this story. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I wanted to finish my Avatar the Last Airbender Zuko/Mai story and my school work was starting to pile up, (It will totally be worth it in 2 more years when I graduate and become a pharmacist!) A big thank you also goes out to those of you who do not mind that we are not following the web series exactly, we drew inspiration from Holt and Jackson's diaries that came with the dolls, **he does not transform into Holt every time he hears music**, at first the transformation happened at sunrise and lasted until sunset, then the trigger became music, specifically with a 4/4 time signature played in excess of 90 decibels. We tweaked it slightly to fit our music preferences. We envisioned Jackson as a fan of punk/alternative rock and Holt into heavier, darker rock….just our personal preference (the pierced eyebrow and tattoo had an impact on our decision as well). We wanted music to be the link that helps Jackson and Holt settle their differences for the sake of the girl they fall for. Once again this story **does not follow the web series exactly, it is our totally made up version! **Please excuse the atrocious grammar, I cringe at some of the earlier typos, guess I am much more frazzled than I let on. Please be gentle with reviews, this chapter may be a bit boring, but we wanted to develop a relationship between Jackson and Frankie's parents. Thanks again. *disclaimer* we do not own the rights to any of the characters or music used

* * *

Frankie sat down at her vanity; she applied her favorite perfume to her décolleté and puckered her lips to apply her favorite shade of lip gloss. As she stopped to admire her reflection she heard the doorbell chime. _Oh my ghoul, he's here _she thought to herself. She jumped to her feet and tore open the drawers of her bureau "Mom, can you get the door?" she called shrilly, as she frantically rummaged through her clothing. She ripped multiple outfits from their hangers and tossed them on the floor. One by one she held them up to her body in front of her full length mirror, tossing aside several before making her choice. She quickly pulled off her jeans and t-shirt and slipped into the outfit she selected. Mrs. Stein suddenly appeared in the doorway, "of course dear" she replied "but you knew he was on his way, what was wrong with what you had on before?" Frankie furrowed her brow in slight annoyance, "I just got off of the phone with Cleo, and she advised me against wearing jeans on a first date." Mrs. Stein smiled warmly as she watched her daughter continue to look herself over in front of the mirror, "well you look lovely darling" she said as she backed out of the room, "just relax, there is no need to be nervous." Frankie let out an exasperated sigh, _of course I'm nervous_, she thought bitterly. _This will be my first date!_

Jackson waited patiently on the doorstep; part of him was contemplating making a run for it, but he quickly pushed the thought away. He wasn't going to wimp out; doing so would only give Holt the satisfaction of never letting him live it down, and Heath an excuse to tease him mercilessly. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the delicate click of a woman's heels approaching the door; he took a deep breath and braced himself as it slowly opened. Mrs. Stein stood framed in the lighted doorway, "Jackson, I presume" she said kindly as she held out her hand for him to shake. Jackson cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses nervously, "Yes ma'am" he replied politely, taking her hand in his, "it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stein". He studied the lovely woman who stood before him; she wore a black pencil skirt with a loose fitting mauve cardigan sweater and black kitten heels. Her raven hair, streaked with white, was pulled back into a tight bun. "Please come in" she said pleasantly as she stepped aside to allow him entry. He stepped into the foyer and she shut the door behind him, the entrance was warm and inviting. She shuffled past him, and led the way to the formal living room, all was silent except for the soft clicking of her heels against the marble floor as he followed her through the dimly lit hallway. She stopped outside a set of mahogany double doors and knocked softly, "Vicktor, we have a guest" she announced before turning the brass knob and entering. Jackson could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest as he followed her into the room. Sitting in a tufted leather armchair was Mr. Stein; he looked absolutely dapper wearing a grey smoking-jacket and matching slacks. A roaring fire crackled in the massive stone fireplace behind him casting an eerie glow across his face. "You must be Jackson" he said as he stood up to properly greet his guest, Jackson shook hands with him, "yes sir" he replied, "Jackson Jekyll, it is a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Stein looked him up and down with a critical eye, before nodding in satisfaction. "I hear you are quite the star pupil" he said as he returned to his chair and motioned for Jackson to join him. Jackson fidgeted nervously, trying in vain to conceal it, as he took a seat on the plush leather sofa directly across from him. "y-yes sir," he stammered nervously "I always push myself to go above and beyond when it comes to my studies, I work very hard to attain high grades, especially with college rapidly approaching." Mr. Stein nodded in approval, "my father would not accept anything less" Jackson continued as he shifted uncomfortably, staring down at his sneakers in modesty. "As it should be" Mr. Stein replied firmly, Mrs. Stein sat down gracefully beside him and crossed her long legs "well it seems like you have a lot going for you young man" she said pleasantly, "I agree" Mr. Stein chimed in "not like that boy who was here last week, what was his name? ….Henry? …..Harvey?" "I think you mean Heath darling" Mrs. Stein interrupted. Jackson bit his lip attempting to stifle his laughter, "Ah yes, thank you Viveka," Mr. Stein continued, "That boy was far too immature for me to approve of him dating my daughter." "To be fair dearest," Mrs. Stein broke in, "he was just her lab partner and they were working together on an assignment." Mr. Stein's eyebrows knitted together from frustration, "well nevertheless, he is not the kind of boy I want running around with my daughter." "Of course dear" Mrs. Stein replied sarcastically, wrapping her cardigan tightly around her frame, she turned to Jackson "my daughter speaks quite fondly of you, and now I can see why" she said smiling warmly. A faint scarlet flush crept across Jackson's cheeks, Mr. Stein chuckled, "Viveka, you embarrassed the boy" he said as he stood up and walked over to his wife. He took her by the hand and gently helped her up off the sofa, "let's go and see what's keeping Frankie" he suggested, "Jackson, won't you join us?" Jackson rose to his feet and followed closely behind Mr. Stein as he led the way through the house, into the parlor. He stopped at the foot of the grand butterfly staircase "darling, are you going to keep this nice young man waiting all night?" he called out.

Frankie suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly descended, gripping tightly to the mahogany banister to keep herself from tripping. Jackson watched her intently as she made her way downstairs, she wore a form fitting blue argyle sweater with a sleek grey miniskirt worn over metallic leggings and spiked stiletto heels. Her long hair was swept up into a high ponytail, a skull shaped barrette held back her bangs, accentuating her stunning cheekbones. "Be still my heart" he whispered, keeping his voice so low it was almost inaudible, he was mentally kicking himself for choosing to dress so casually_._ She smiled sweetly at him as she reached the foot of the stairs, he was completely awe struck as he admired her beauty. "Sorry I kept you waiting" she apologized as she walked up beside him. Jackson shook his head gently, "no need for an apology," he insisted "it was well worth the wait….you look amazing." Frankie blushed softly, as she shifted her eyes to her father, "I hope you didn't give him a hard time dad". Mr. Stein draped his arm around his wife's slender shoulders, "my dear, you know I would never do that" he taunted as he glanced at his watch, "well it's Friday night, why don't you kids get out of here and go have some fun" he suggested. "Wait" Mrs. Stein interrupted, "let me get a picture of you two before you go, you just look so cute together!" "Mom that is not cool" Frankie groaned as her mother left the room to get her camera. She apologized once again to Jackson, "don't apologize, it's actually kind of flattering" he said shyly. "Okay you two," Mrs. Stein said cheerily as she reentered the room, "stand together in front of the staircase". She snapped several pictures before returning to her husband's side, "can we go now?" Frankie pleaded, pursing her lips into an exaggerated pout. Mr. Stein chuckled "go ahead and get out of here" he replied playfully. Frankie bid farewell to her parents, "It was nice meeting you both" Jackson added before Frankie grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the front entrance.

"Well I say he's a keeper" Mrs. Stein declared as she watched them walk out of the room. Mr. Stein took his wife in his arms, "I agree, that boy has a bright future ahead of him, but there is something about him…..I just can't put my finger on it." "Oh Vicktor, when will you realize that your suspicious outlook on life is unhealthy for you" she teased. He shook his head "I guess you're right my love, but I just can't shake the feeling that there is more to him than meets the eye."


End file.
